Fired
by Maldog22344
Summary: What if Princess Anna was born with powers instead of her sister, Elsa?
1. Anna’s accident

Once upon a time in the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle, lived a royal family. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna ruled this kingdom as long as raising their daughters, Elsa and Anna. Princess Elsa was next in line for the throne. Her hair was a beautiful platinum blonde color, she was most likely to wear light blue gowns, and she loved to play with her younger sister, Anna. Princess Anna on the other hand was pretty dangerous. Sure Anna looks normal, but she was born with magical powers of fire. One night, Anna was awoken by the sky to play with Elsa. The young princess ran over to her sister's half of the room and tried waking her up. "Elsa," she said with a whisper. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa said with a yawn. "I just can't," Anna said. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." "Go play by yourself." Elsa yawns as she pushes Anna off of her bed. Anna started to pout when suddenly, she had the best idea to play with her sister. She got up to her sister's bed and opened one of her eyes. Elsa slowly went back to sleep. "Do you wanna see some fireworks?" Anna asked. Elsa gives her sister a mischievous smile. The sisters run down the grand staircase and into the royal ballroom. "C'mon Anna, do the magic." Elsa said giggling. Anna conjured up her powers by tossing a blast of her magic in the air. "That's so pretty." Elsa said. "Watch this Elsa." Anna said as she used her magic to light her arm on fire. "Doesn't that hurt?" her sister asked. "No way," Anna jokes. "Hot, hot, hot!" "Throw it to the fireplace." Elsa said to help her sister. Anna was aiming for the fireplace, but Elsa was in her way. Anna shot the flame and was headed towards Elsa. "Elsa look out!" Anna shouts as Elsa gets hit in the head with Anna's fire. Anna ran over to her unconscious older sister. "Elsa?" Anna asked trying to wake her up when suddenly, part of Elsa's platinum blonde hair had turned into a red orange color. "Mama, Papa!" Anna shouted in tears as she continued to hug Elsa. "You're okay, Elsa, I got you." At that moment, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna ran over to their daughters. "Anna, what have you done?" King Agnarr asked. "This is getting out of hand!" "Papa, it was an accident, I'm sorry Elsa." Anna apologized, still in tears. Queen Iduna picked up Elsa. "Agnarr, she's burning up." said Queen Iduna. "I know where we have to go." King Agnarr replied. The king and queen mounted on their horses. Iduna held Elsa in her arms while Agnarr holds Anna, who leaves a trail of fire behind her father's horse. The royal family rode through the woods with Anna still leaving a trail. A baby reindeer is pulling a sled with a young boy and a tiny chunk of ice in the woods when suddenly, he almost got run over by the king and queen of Arendelle. The little boy sees Anna's trail and decided to follow them. "Fire?" The boy wondered. "C'mon Sven." The boy's name was Kristoff. Him and his reindeer Sven followed the fire trail and ended up in a place surrounded by big rocks. Kristoff and Sven eavesdrop on the king and queen "Please, help my daughter." King Agnarr begged. Out of nowhere, the rocks started rolling toward the royal family and turned out to be trolls made of stone. "It's the King!" One of the trolls said looking shocked. "Trolls?" Kristoff was confused. They were hiding behind one of the trolls. "Shh, I'm trying to listen." She said. Sven licks her face. "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you." "Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?" Pabbie asked. "Born," Agnarr replied, "And they're getting stronger." Queen Iduna brings Elsa to Pabbie. "You were lucky it wasn't heartburn," Pabbie said relieved. "The heart is not the easiest fix, but the head can be persuaded." "Do what you must." Agnarr ordered. "I recommend we remove all memories of Anna's magic to be safe," Pabbie explains. "But don't worry, I leave the fun." Pabbie's magic goes into Elsa's head wiping clean every memory of Anna's powers. "She will be okay." "But she won't remember I have powers?" Anna asked. "It's for the best." King Agnarr said. "Listen to me Anna," Pabbie said. "Your powers will only grow, there's beauty in them, but also grave danger, you must learn to control it, for fear will be your enemy." Anna gets scared and cries in her father's arms. "No, we can't let that happen, she can learn to control them, I'm sure." The King said. "But until then, we lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Elsa."

**So there you have it, Fired. It's basically the story of Frozen, but it focuses on Anna having powers instead of Elsa. I've had this idea for a while now. I decided to release this story in honor of Frozen 2 which I still wanna see. See you in the next chapter. -Mal**


	2. Elsa’s coronation part 1

**First off I wanna say thank you for your support, Fired hasn't been out for very long and it already has so many favorites and follows and I was already asked about Fired 2 which is insane. Keep reading the story some more and Happy Holidays.**

**-Mal**

Years have passed since Anna's accident. Anna wanted to play with her sister for the longest time, but King Agnarr strictly forbid her and Elsa to be together until her powers were under control. A few years later, when Elsa was about 18 and Anna was 15, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had to leave the kingdom for some anonymous reason. Elsa and Anna were unable to go with their parents. "Bye Mother, bye Father," Anna said running to her parents to give them a big hug. "See you in two weeks." Elsa gave them a curtsy with a sad look on her face. "Do you have to go?" She asked. "You'll be fine, Elsa" Agnarr says as him and Iduna squeezed her tight. The king and queen board the ship as they sail away, never to be seen again. A vigil was put together by Elsa in her parent's honor. Anna didn't show because since her parents were gone, she thought she had to keep hiding so nobody would get hurt. After the vigil, Elsa knocks on Anna's door, still in tears. "Anna, are you okay?" She asked. Anna didn't respond. "I know, I miss them too." Elsa said. She laid her back on the opposite side of her sister's door in tears. "Hey, do you want to build a snowman?" She asked her sister after getting a glimpse of the frosted window. Three years later, it's coronation day, the day Elsa would become the new queen of Arendelle. Princess Anna got up early, only to try to calm down about her powers. The gates would open, for just one day. The gates were one of the few things that Anna had power over that Elsa didn't. The future queen on the other hand was the same every morning. Her platinum blonde hair with the orange streak was all tangled and undone in the morning. "Princess Elsa." the staff hollered from outside her door. "Yeah?" She asked getting some of her hair out of her mouth. "My apologies m'lady, sorry to wake you." He said. "No, no you didn't." Elsa said with a yawn. "I've been up for hours." Elsa snores and slowly goes back to sleep. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's still me, the gates will open soon, time to get ready." "Of course," Elsa said laying back in bed. "Ready for what?" "Your coronation m'lady." The staff member replied. "My corneration." Elsa said still tired. She sees the dress she picked out for her coronation and immediately woke up like she had too many cups of coffee. "It's coronation day!" She did her hair and put on her dress for her big day and opened her bedroom door. "I'm ready for the gates to come open." Elsa said. "My apologies m'lady, but Princess Anna is the only one that has control over the gates." The staff member said. "I understand." Elsa replied. Meanwhile, Anna was pacing back and forth for about an hour. "Hopefully I won't reveal my powers to the guests." She gasps. "Nevermind that, what if I embarrass myself in front of a man I just met?" Anna started to bite her nails. "Princess Anna?" She heard from outside the door. It was the head of the royal staff. "Come in Maximoff." The princess said. Maximoff came in to talk to Anna about her powers. He was one of the few staff members who knew Anna's secret. "You need to tell your sister the truth eventually m'lady." Maximoff said. "But Mother and Father told me to never tell Elsa about my powers." "Agnarr and Iduna have been gone for three years m'lady," he stated. "And as the future queen of Arendelle, your sister deserves to know the truth." "Okay, tell the guards to open up the gates." Anna ordered. "Of course m'lady." Maximoff and the guards open the gates when suddenly, Anna runs toward the open gates and greeted the guests. A little girl in pigtails ran up to the princess of Arendelle and smiled. "Hi," she said politely. "You're very pretty." "Aww thanks," Anna said starting to walk away. "You too." She walked near the fjord when suddenly, a man with a horse bumped her into a small rowboat. "Hey!" She yelled. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" The man asked. Anna was lost in his eyes from how hot he was. "No, no, I'm okay." She stutters. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah I just wasn't looking where I was going," Anna replied. "But I'm great actually." "Oh, thank the lord." He said lending her a hand. "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He introduced. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." She said. "Princess?" Hans asked and started to bow. "My lady." His horse takes a bow as Hans and Anna fell in the rowboat. "Oh, hi again." She said awkwardly. The horse stood up and the boat was back on the bridge. "Oh boy!" Hans yelped. "This is awkward, no you're awkward but just because we're I'm awkward, you're gorgeous, wait what." Anna stutters. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse and for every moment after." Hans said. "No, no, it's fine I'm not that princess, I mean if you hit my sister it would be, yeesh, because you know." She walked carefully to Hans's horse and pets it. "Hello, but lucky for you it's just me." "Just you?" Hans asked. The princess and the prince smile at each other when suddenly, church bells start ringing and Anna jumps. "The bells, the coronation," Anna says rushing toward the palace gates. "I'd better go, bye." Hans and his horse both wave when the rowboat suddenly tipped to the fjord, soaking Hans, but all he did was give a smile.


End file.
